girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-10-12 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Is that the Von Rijn sigil on them? if so whos side are they on ? Agathahetrodyne (talk) 05:07, October 12, 2012 (UTC) : Not Von Rjin, House of Valios. AndyAB99 (talk) 12:44, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Initially, I thought they were the blood paladins, but wouldn't those be red and franz doesnt seem to recognize them. Pretty boy seems to recognize them, or maybe he just recognizes them as being knights. From the way the leader is speaking, maybe they're on Agathas side?-- 05:19, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Either these are the real Knights of Jove, or Zola is back in the game. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 09:15, October 12, 2012 (UTC) It's a good thing these guys showed up. I was worried that we would get a plot point resolved and have fewer loose ends. Argadi (talk) 09:57, October 12, 2012 (UTC) : Deus ex Machina. Yeah, why neaten things? AndyAB99 (talk) 12:45, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::You dopes. Look at the HATS! In GG, hats are all-important! They are chess pieces! ''Think "Ultimate Endgame Chess Set". The Comte de Terracciano has taken a hand in the fight.--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:47, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :: I hope they have rocket backbacks because otherwise that's rather high methane production. AndyAB99 (talk) 13:21, October 12, 2012 (UTC) If indeed they are chesspieces and theoretically the white set, where is the black set ? Agathahetrodyne (talk) 18:25, October 12, 2012 (UTC) : on the opposite end of the battlefield, supporting the other side, of course.^^ seriously, though, they don't look quite like chess pieces to me. Finn MacCool (talk) 22:43, October 12, 2012 (UTC) : Ok they may be chesspieces, but why on earth would a king ever make the first move, as this one has? Agathahetrodyne (talk) 05:45, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I am forced to agree with Bosda, these do ''look very mnuch like the white set of chess peices. However, there are no clanks, exosuits, or even R.O.S.A.'s in view to represent the black side of the game. And, as Agathahetrodyne points out, they are not behaving at all like are chess pieces. I have, therefore concluded that these are the Knights of the Square Table. ::Be advised, however, that I do not accept them as benign. White is the color I would expect Zola or even The Other to choose to paint their ROSA's/clanks/exosuites for an invasion of Mechanicsburg. Oh, and anyone should be capapble of reproducing the Van Rijn sigil if they know what the real thing looks like. The citizens of Mechanicsburg have proven themselves inclined to hold their assailants innnocent of serious crime until proven guilty. Therefore,unfortunately, this ploy has a very high chance of success. I seriously doubt that this bodes well for Agatha and her suzerainty. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 19:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Just a few comments here. White is simply a color. No one owns it. Given the authors comments about where the story is going next, this appears to be an intervention by the Master of Paris. Why they look like chess pieces and what they're up to is somethimng we'll just have to wait to find out. And it should be within the next few pages unless this is going to be the longest volume. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:48, October 14, 2012 (UTC)